


You're My Remedy

by Paynlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sad Louis, endgame lilo, not a lot, theres some sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paynlinson/pseuds/Paynlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loves Harry, that much he's sure of. Until he isn't sure anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is a random idea that came from tumblr. 
> 
> I wanna thank lovely failurebydesign for betaing this lovely fic and all my lovely friends for being my cheerleaders.
> 
> Enjoy

When Louis met Harry it seemed as though the world lit up. Harry followed him like a puppy and honestly, he didn't mind in the slightest. Louis didn't usually believe in love at first sight, but there was something about this curly haired green eyed kid that made Louis forget everything he believed in.

They met before their audition for X factor, Louis knew that Harry would make it. He knew he'd be famous and he knew that he wanted Harry to remember him.

When Louis saw Harry again at boot camp, he assumed it was a higher power at work. Showing him that this was meant to happen, whatever this happened to be.

Harry became Louis' best friend. Wherever Louis was, you were sure to find Harry as well, right beside him smiling along with this fond gleam and a hit of what could only be described as love and pure admiration. Louis moved Harry in shortly after X factor had finished, spending late nights talking and reminiscing about what had happened and what was to come.

The first time Louis kissed Harry, he wasn't sure what he was doing. It was something he thought he could blame on the drinks they had at the celebration party for getting signed to Syco, but he had barely enough to even give him a buzz.

Harry kissed back, of course, and from there things caught fire. They became even more unbreakable, stealing glances and touched and even the soft kiss when no one was looking. The others knew something was going on, everyone did and they weren't going to deny it. Louis loved Harry.

They went on vacations together, kissing on the sand as Harry's hands trailed their way over Louis' soft skin and smiling at the way the sun made Harry's hair gleam a tint of red. They had the perfect relationship. They truly did.

Louis' mum was happy for him, she adored Harry almost more than Louis did and the girls enjoyed having him around as well, as he played with them quite a bit when he was around. At the end of the night they would crawl into Louis' bed that Harry now also considered his own and share sweet kisses with lots of meaning behind them and soft caresses that held so much weight.

"I love you Louis" Harry's soft sleepy voice would say, breaking the comfortable silence they would fall into every night and of course Louis would say it back.

Louis loved Harry.

Louis thought he and Harry were the couple who would never break. The one couple that everyone would always envy and say they wish they had that. Louis was certain Harry was his forever. Until he wasn't.

Louis wasn't sure what had changed between Harry and him, but it wasn't anything that couldn't be fixed.

Harry started coming home later, the smell of vodka strong on his breath as his heavy boots thudded loudly over the wooden floor.

Louis ignored the lingering smell of perfume that filled his lungs when Harry latched onto him. Louis kissed Harry's cheek, brushing the unruly hair that had fallen in his eyes away. His eyes didn't hold the same sparkle that they used to, now a muddy green that hurt to look at.

"Come on love" Louis muttered against Harry's shoulder as his lips attached to the spot just below Louis' ear.

"Let's get to bed now. Long day tomorrow"

"'M not tired" Harry slurred out, his deep voice thick with alcohol and unspoken lust.

"But you will be" Louis said, effectively pushing Harry away enough to scoot out of his grip. "And you're a proper arse when you haven't got your sleep"

Harry let out a muffled mmph sound as protest and Louis just smiled and dragged him to bed.

Louis isn't sure when the kisses lost meaning. Each kiss shared with Harry felt more like routine rather than desire. The electricity that had been behind Harry's lips that set Louis' skin ablaze had died down. If Louis were honest, it felt like labor.

"I don't know Zayn, something feels off" Louis said, sighing into the phone. "With Harry"

"You lads stop shagging like rabbits things might feel right again mate" Zayn said with a laugh.

"That's the thing, we haven't even shagged in weeks" Louis said exasperated

"I didn't need to know that" Zayn said, mock disgust in his voice and Louis would flick him if he were there.

"You still love him though, yeah?" Zayn added

"Course I do" Louis said easily, because he did. He doesn't think he'd ever stop loving Harry

"Maybe you need to get away, just you two. The stress of the album and such might be putting a strain" Zayn said and Louis would kiss Zayn if he could.

"Have I told you how much of a genius you are" Louis said, running through all the places he wants to take Harry.

"No, but you should definitely start" Zayn laughed

"Sod off! Im gonna go look at flights to Barbados. Chat later yeah"

"Course mate. Ring you later" Zayn said and with that, Louis hung up and grabbed his laptop.

Harry came home sober that night for the first time in a week. Louis smiled at him excitedly, kissing him quickly.

"Guess what" Louis said, smiling brightly and Harry had to smile back.

"What's that love" Harry said, placing a soft peck to his forehead and Louis tried to ignore the peak of red that stained his shirt collar.

He only faltered for a second before he got back into his mood "I booked us a flight to Barbados in 2 weeks"

"Louis, why would you do that" Harry asked, a frown making its way across his brow and Louis actually felt quite offended

"Because I wanted to spent time alone with you since we haven't had really any in like a year" Louis said, stepping back and folding his arms, raising an eyebrow at Harry. Almost like a challenge

"Lou, I just don't think it's the right time ya know. With the single coming out soon and then the album" Harry reasoned but Louis was stubborn. Always has been

"We'll deal with that when we get back. Come on Haz, you can't say you haven't felt like things have been.. I don't know, off between us" Louis said, chewing the inside of his cheek.

"Louis.." Harry said, striding over and placing his hands gently on Louis' shoulder, stroking softly. "We're both stressed. We're about to drop the biggest single of our lives, of course things will be off. But I promise I love you just as much as the day I met you. And I promise we'll take a trip soon. Just the two of us, yeah?"

Louis pursed his lips, but let a smile break through anyway. He loved Harry. He love Harry a lot. So why did kissing him still feel wrong.  
~

Louis flicked paper balls at Liam's head, chuckling as the stuck in the boys mop of curls.

"Have you quite finished" Liam asked, fire behind his deep brown eyes and his voice thick with anger.

"Not quite, mate, no" Louis said, chuckling and tossing another paper ball into Liam's direction.

Liam smacks it away before it sticks and glares at Louis "you're such a knob"

"But you love me anyway Payno" Louis laughed again, poking at Liam's side and if Louis didn't know better, he could have sworn Liam tensed up.

"Why the hell do I have to be here anyway" Louis asked, flipping around on Liam's sofa til his head was hanging of the edge.

"Because we still have things to work with the release and I need your help since Simon put us in charge. Sorry to pull you away from your love nest" Liam said, a bit of bite in his tone.

"Like you wouldn't rather be with Danielle than stuck here with me for an hour"

This time, Louis was sure Liam tensed up.

"Um, Dani and I have decided it'd be best to see other people" Liam said, his eyes dropping to his hands.

Louis felt like a prick. He proper felt like crawling into a hole and dying. "Liam I.. Im sorry"

"Not your fault mate. Some people just aren't meant to be" Liam said "Let's get back to work yeah?"

Liam went back to writing down notes on the scribble pad he had in front of him and Louis felt like giving him a hug. So he did.

Liam was caught off guard, sure Louis was trying to pinch him or pull his hair, but none of that came. Liam let himself lean into Louis's embrace and just sit there.

"You'll be okay Payno" Louis said, whispering in his ear and patting his back.

"I know... thanks Lou" Liam said, his voice shaky and wet like he would break any second.

Louis didn't want to let go, always hated seeing Liam cry, but did so anyway and smiled. "Let's get back to boring old paper work"

Liam sniffled and nodded, palming at his eyes to remove the stray tears that had managed to slip past.

Louis knew he and Liam weren't always on good terms, but he still wanted to be there for him. Especially at a time like this. He gave Liam one final pat on the knee, and a sympathetic smile before returning to the stack of papers in front of him.  
~  
There were days when Harry would come home later than usual. Usually around 3 am, sometimes half 4. Louis would sit up staring at the blank screen of the television, wondering what he could have done to drive Harry away. What he possibly did that made him feel like a stranger in his own house. He knew that he loved Harry. That was a fact, but the past few months weren't right. They felt off, an unspoken tension lingering in the air like a thick fog after a heavy storm.

Louis knew he was cheating. He knew because his lips tasted different and his touch wasn't as soft. He knew because the light that once sparked in his eyes when Louis walked in the room had dimmed.

He didn't know why he stayed. Probably because his mum always told him the best things in life are worth fighting for. Or maybe he wanted to fool himself into thinking he could fix something that was broken from the start.

Sometimes Harry didn't come home at all. This was one of those nights. Louis sat hugging the pillow on the couch, wet breaths filling the air as he willed himself not to cry.  
~

Louis rubbed the sleep from his eyes, the sound of clattering in the kitchen stirring him from his uneasy slumber on the lumpy sofa in the living room. He'd been meaning to replace it for ages but never got around to doing so.

"Hey, you're awake" Harry said, stepping out from the kitchen. Mugs of tea in his hand.

"Yeah.. When did you get in" Louis asked with a yawn, stretching his aching limbs.

"I've been in for a while. Few hours Id say" Harry said. It was a lie. Louis knew because of the way his eyes shifted from Louis's face to the wooden floor. Harry was a terrible liar.

"I made you a cuppa" Harry said, changing the subject quickly

Louis wanted to press the issue. Wanted to know what went wrong with them and why he insisted on lying, but Harry had sat the cup down on the coffee table and taken his hand before he had the chance to speak.

"Let's take that trip" Harry said, causing Louis to nearly choke on his tea.

"But I thought.." Louis started, only to be interrupted

"I know I know, but I want to us to get back to us" Harry said, his thumb brushing over the skin of Louis' hand.

"Come on Lou, let's get away for a while" Harry begged, his eyes pleading.

Louis chewed his lip for a bit then smiled "When do we leave?"

~

Two weeks had past since Louis and Harry returned from their vacation, and it was just what they needed, at least to Harry. Louis still felt like something was wrong. Like their kisses were still strained and their touches still felt foreign.

"How was the trip? Haven't heard much about it" Liam said to Louis, who was tapping the pen he held against the notebook.

"Was fine. Lots of sex, lots of sun" Louis said dryly.

"Why do you seemed so bummed?" Liam asked, scooting closer to him.

Liam had asked Louis to come help him create a rough draft of a song and Louis felt annoyed by all the questions. He mostly felt annoyed that Harry wouldn't answer any of his texts.

"Can we just get back to writing?" Louis asked, snappily. Liam flinched slightly but nodded and looked down at his book. Louis felt a pang of guilt instantly

"Im sorry Li, I'm just tense" Louis said apologetically. Liam glanced at him and nodded.

"I understand, we're all a bit stressed. What with tour and everything" Liam said, offering him a smile.

Louis and Liam had gotten closer than they previously were. What with being forced to work together, most times alone, they had come to an understanding and Louis would now consider him one of his best friends.

He trusted Liam with his life, had told Liam even more than he told Harry and couldn't help the smile that crept on his face whenever Liam would text him a joke or even a simple 'morning lou'. He knew he could talk to Liam about anything without judgement and Liam knew the same thing. They had become partners in a sense, always having each other's back and when Louis needed to cry he could always go to Liam and vice versa.

"Liam, can I ask you something?" Louis peaked over to him.

"Course mate, anything"

Louis chewed on his thumb nail then spoke "How... How do you know when you fall out of love"

Liam looked shocked, his eyes widening and staring at Louis intently. "What do you mean"

"Never mind just.. Forget I asked" Louis said, standing up quickly and gathering the remains bits of his work.

"Lou, wait. Talk to me" Liam said, placing a gentle hand on Louis' wrist to stop him.

Louis sighed, plopping back on the couch. "It's just.. Things with Harry haven't felt right for a while. Maybe it's the stress or maybe its all in my head"

"Have you told him?" Liam asked, scooting closer to him, wrapping his arm around Louis.

Louis leaned into him and sighed. "I would if he were around for more than 5 hours a week"

"I take it the getaway didn't help much then" Liam said, his fingers scratching the back of Louis' head.

Liam knew how to calm Louis down. Louis felt himself relax into Liam, glancing up at him "No, not really. It made us closer but something still feels off"

"Well do you love him?" Liam asked "Like are you still in love with him"

Louis thought. The answer should come easily. For years when he thought of love he thought of Harry. When he thought of his future he saw Harry right there with him. But now, thinking about it Harry felt like a bitter taste in his mouth. Like a wish that had long been forgotten.

"I think so" Louis said. He wasn't entirely sure how true that was.

"Then you gotta fix it. If you love him, make it work." Liam said

"Well aren't you a regular love guru" Louis said, flicking his nose with a laugh.

"Ow, twat" Liam cried out, a smile etched on his face.

Louis never noticed how warm Liam's smile really was. How it gave him a feeling of ease and comfort. How soft his lips looked and how his eyes crinkled at the ends. Louis found himself staring at Liam longer than he should and soon found his lips pressed against his.

Liam didn't fight. Liam held him close, his hands stroking the back of Louis neck and his breathing steady. Louis licked across Liam's bottom lip, his mind screaming at him to stop.

This is wrong. It was wrong. But it felt right. It felt good. It felt.. Natural.

Louis pulled away quickly, staring at Liam who's eyes remained closed and his breathing still steady. Liam was truly beautiful.

"Lou" Liam said, his eyes fluttering open and looking soft and full of fondness.

"Im sorry. Im so sorry I shouldn't have" Louis said, pushing Liam away frantically.

"No it's.. It's alright" Liam said

"I should go. Im gonna go. I'll text you later, yeah?" Louis said, and before Liam could answer he was out the door.  
~~~

Louis sat staring at the wall above his tv yet again, his mind racing. He kissed Liam. He kissed Liam and he almost didn't feel bad. He should feel bad. He should feel guilty but.. He doesn't.

It was different from kissing Harry. It was softer. It felt warm and needy and right. It didn't feel like a habit or labour or forced. It felt easy. It felt loving.

Louis loved Harry. Only Harry..

"Hey Lou" Harry's voice broke him from his thoughts.

Louis looked up at him, a forced smile on his lips. He pulled the younger boy into a kiss, his hands working quickly to unbutton the shirt he wore.

"Woah, slow down love" Harry chuckled against his lips

"Can't. Want you right now" Louis said, pushing the shirt off his shoulders, trailing his lips down Harry's neck and working to unbuckle the belt. Harry slid his hands under Louis' shirt and nibbled his bottom lip, rolling his hips into his.

Louis tried to push the thoughts of Liam from his mind. Tried to focus on the way Harry's hands felt. The way his lips felt. He couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if this were Liam. How Liam's lips would feel traveling down his body. How his hands would feel touching him, stroking him. He couldn't push the thought of Liam from his mind. And he wasn't sure he wanted to.  
~~~  
'Louis, we should talk. Ring me back later, yeah?"

"Louis, it's me again.. Im sorry if you're mad at me just.. Let me know, okay?"

"Louis please answer.. I just want to know we're alright"

Louis pressed delete on the final voicemail that sat in his inbox, long neglected after days of ignoring them.

It'd been a week since the incident, and Louis felt lower than low. Not because it happened, but because he enjoyed it. He enjoyed it more than a person with a year and a half long relationship should enjoy kissing someone else. What scared him even more was that he wanted it to happen again.

He had wrapped himself in Harry, working extra hard to build the love back he once had for the younger lad and ignoring the incessant buzzing of his phone that signalled Liam was ringing him.

Even through avoiding Liam for a solid 5 days, a record for him since the X factor days, Louis couldn't help but remember how soft Liam's lips were. How careful his hands were when they pressed into his hips, how gentle he was. Louis felt shitty. He felt shitty for comparing the way Harry kissed him to Liam. The way Harry looked at him to the way Liam looked at him. For comparing the way Liam touched him to Harry. It felt wrong, like he was committing an unspeakable crime.

The light tapping on the door pulled Louis out of his own head, causing him to get up and pad barefoot across the cold tile floor. One the other side of the door stood the one person his mind told him he didn't want to see.

"Why are you avoiding me" Liam asked, pushing past Louis to walk into the house.

"Well good morning to you too Payno, I slept well thanks how about you" Louis said sarcastically, trying to slow down the rapid beating of his heart.

"Cut the bullshit Lou, you're avoiding me and I want to know why" Liam said, his brows furrowing and a crease forming on his forehead that Louis found adorable.

"Im not avoiding you, Harry and I have just been busy" Louis said, avoiding Liam's eyes.

"You haven't answered my calls, you haven't answered my texts, bloody hell I even tweeted you and you didn't respond" Liam said, frustration evident in his voice that made Louis' stomach drop lower than it already felt.

"Im sorry Liam, I've just been busy" Louis spoke quietly, still avoiding Liam's gaze

"Is this about the kiss. Because it's not weird to me if that's what you're worried about" Liam said, taking a step forward.

"Oh fuck off Liam" Louis said, rolling his eyes

"It's not! I didn't mind and I know you just needed comfort. It's not like it meant anything, right?" Liam said, placing a hand on Louis' shoulder that was meant to be comforting but instead felt like a fire burning through his shirt straight down to his bones.

"Yeah, it didn't mean anything." Louis said, swallowing back the bitter taste in his mouth.

It meant more than Liam could ever know. To Louis, it meant everything.

"And if you're worried I'll tell Harry, I won't. I promise. I mean what's a kiss between mates, right?" Liam smiled that soft smile that made Louis feel weak

Honestly, Louis would smack Liam if he could.

"Thanks Li, is that all?" Louis said, his arms crossed over his chest.

He wanted to kiss Liam again. He wanted to kiss him properly and not in the midst of emotional meltdown and having him standing this close to him in rather tight jeans and a button down was not helping the matter.

"Yeah, that's it. I take it things are better with Harry then?" Liam asked

 

"Yeah, we're great. Better than ever" Louis said, trying to swallow the lump in his throat that began to form.

He knew he couldn't lie to Liam. Liam saw through him like translucent paper on top of Louis being a shit liar.

 

Liam raised an eyebrow but didn't push it. With a nod, he headed toward the door "Alright then Lou.. But call me if you need anything, yeah?"

"Course Li" Louis said giving a small smile

Liam smiled, giving Louis a nod before walking out the door.  
~  
Louis kissed Liam again a few weeks later. This time wasn't completely by accident.

He wasn't sure why it happened. Maybe because Liam was going home to Wolverhampton.

"I'll see you again in a few weeks you knob" Liam chuckled as Louis clinger on to him

"Too long." Louis mumbled into his shoulder

Liam chuckles and rubbed his hand down Louis' back, sending a shiver through him that he tried to conceal.

Harry was a few feet away, texting away rapidly.

"This is the first time I'll be without you in over a year Li" Louis said, pulling away slightly

"You act like I'm leaving forever. I'll be back" Liam smiled, the crinkles by his eyes showing up that made Louis' heart melt.

Louis tried to fight the urge to kiss Liam, but he couldn't stop himself. Standing on his tip toes, he places a soft kiss on Liam's lips.

Liam froze, his hands gripping Louis' waist tightly. Louis pressed his lips against Liam's again, this time lingering longer, his hands finding their way to Liam's neck.

Liam kissed back slowly, pulling away after only a few seconds. "Louis"

"Sorry.. I just... Sorry" Louis whispered, glancing back to where Harry was tapping away still on his phone.

"I'll see you" Liam said, clearing his throat and taking a step away

Louis nodded, digging his hands in his pockets to stop himself from pulling Liam closer. Liam smiled before walking toward his gate, glancing back at Louis one more time.

Louis waved one last time before walking over to Harry, his mind buzzing and his heart racing.

"Ready love" Harry asked, looking away finally and pushing his phone in his pocket quickly.

"Yeah. Let's go" Louis said, taking Harry's hand and walking to their own gate to head back to the home they shared.

That night, Louis realized that he didn't want to be away from Liam this long. He realized that Liam's kisses weren't the same as Harry's, but much better. He realized that night that maybe what he felt for Liam went beyond needing a comforting hand.

He also realize that maybe he wasn't as in love with Harry as he thought.  
~  
"Louis we should talk, ring me"

Louis read over the text again. His heart nearly jumped in his throat and his fingers trembled as he tried to gather his thoughts.

Liam was due back to London in a few days and tour was to start back up again in 2 weeks, meaning they would be spending endless time together over the course of the next year. What was so important that couldn't wait til Liam got home?

Louis' fingers trembled as he pressed the call icon next to Liam's name.

"Hey" Liam answered on the third ring.

"Hey Li, having fun with mum and dad" Louis asked, trying to stop his voice from shaking

"Yeah it's been great! They give you their love"

"Give them all hugs for me" Louis said, smiling.

He loved Liam's parents. They were always so friendly and his mum gave the best hugs in the world.

"So you got my text" Liam said suddenly, his voice shifting to a more serious tone that made Louis' stomach drop and his smile fall.

"Yeah, I did. What'd you need to talk about" Louis asked, steadying his heart and preparing himself for the worst

"About the airport. And the kiss" Liam said and Louis felt like he was going to faint.

"Oh" Was all Louis could manage. His throat felt dry, like he was trying to swallow a bowl of sand.

"Louis, what's going on? This wasn't like the last one" Liam said

"Can we just.. Let's not do this please" Louis said.

Louis loved Harry. Harry was the person he shared his life with. He was the person he shared a home with.

Louis loved Harry. Or maybe he didn't.

"Louis, do you love Harry?" Liam asked out of the blue

"Of course I do! You know I do" Louis said, anger in his voice. He wasn't sure why he was angry, or even why he felt like he was lying.

"Then why did you kiss me" Liam said

"I-I.. I have to go" Louis said, hanging up the phone quickly.

He turned it off before tucking his phone under his pillow, and going downstairs where Harry was sat on the sofa.

Louis sat next to him, turning to look at him. "I love you"

"I love you too?" Harry said, questioning

"I just. I really love you. I love you so much" Louis said, sinking into Harry's side.

"Hey, I love you too. Did something happen babe?" Harry asked, his face and voice full of concern.

"No just. I love you. I thought you should know" Louis said, placing a soft kiss on Harry's lips.

For a brief second it felt like normal. It felt like back their whole world revolved around each other. But only for a second.

Harry's phone rang, pulling them from their comfortable silence. "Shit, um. That's important I gotta take that."

"But.." Louis started

"It'll only be a few hours babe, I promise" Harry said, pulling his phone out and heading out the door.

Louis sighed, wrapping the blanket that lie abandoned on the couch around himself.

'Maybe we're not meant to be' Louis thinks to himself, as he drifts off to sleep with a tear falling from his eyes.  
~

_"Louis you can't ignore me forever"_

" _Louis please answer"_

_"Louis please"_

_"Don't push me away again"_

_"Louis please answer the phone"_

_"Louis, this sucks."_

_"Louis.. Im sorry"_

_"Louis. I love u"_

_"Im in love with u"_

_"Reckon I have been for a while"_

_"Probably since we talked. Maybe even before then"_

_"That's why Danielle and I didn't work"_

_"It's always been u"_

_"But u had harry and you were in love. Or that's what I thought."_

_"Then u kissed me and I thought. I don't even know wat I thought."_

_"But then it happened again"_

_"Tell me u felt something too"_

_"Please Lou, please just tell me im not crazy to feel this way."_

_"Please just.. Give me something"_

Louis felt like his heart was ripped into a million pieces. He wanted to scream, wanted to cry. He wanted to jump for joy but also wanted to hide under his pillow and forget the world.

He loved Harry. Harry had been in his life for years. Had seen him at his lowest.

Harry was there for him.  
Except he wasn't.

Harry was out. Harry was young and parties and wanted to see the world.

But louis loved Harry. He had to make it work.

He loved Harry  
He loved Harry.

 

He loved Liam.

Louis loved Liam. He loved Liam and his heart wanted to burst. Liam saw him cry. Liam gave him a shoulder. Liam was his best friend. Louis was in love with his best friend.

Louis was in love with Liam. He was in love with Liam. It hit him like a pile of bricks.

He wasn't sure when it happened, or when he stopped loving Harry, but it happened.

"Ur not crazy Li." Louis texted back, his hands shaking and his heart racing. "Ur not crazy and I love you. I love you so much Liam"

"Rly" Liam replied after what felt like an eternity

"Yeah.. It's fucked up. I know I shouldn't but.. Yeah" Louis said.

Louis felt like a weight was lifted. He felt he could breathe properly for the first time in a while.

"What about Harry" Liam replied, and Louis felt sick.

"I'll tell him." Louis replied. "I just.. Can I see you"

"Yeah. Come over" Liam said and within minutes, Louis was out the door.  
~

Louis pulled Liam into a kiss the minute the door opened. Liam kissed back immediately, kicking the door shut and holding his waist tightly. Liam pressed him against the wall, nibbling his bottom lip. Louis let out a moan, his finger tugging the loose strands of hair on the back of his neck.

Liam swiped his tongue over Louis' bottom lip, rolling his hips against the older boys. Louis groaned, parting his lips. Liam licked into Louis' mouth, sighing. His hands made their way under Louis' shirt, fingers tracing over his stomach. Louis let out a moan, his cock half hard in his trousers and desperate for Liam to touch him.

Louis began unbuttoning Liam's shirt, placing kisses along his shoulder and up his neck, sucking a mark just under Liam's ear. Liam moaned, hands sliding further up Louis' torso before stopping, shaking his head. Louis looked at him, confusion evident on his face. Liam pulled away, looking into Louis eyes.

"This doesn't feel right" Liam said

"What's wrong? What doesn't feel right?" Louis asked, trying to pull Liam back to him, missing the feeling of Liam against him

"It's not you its just. Harry" Liam said

"Oh."

"I want this Louis, I really do. But I want it the right way. I want all of you. I want to know that I can have you and not have to worry about who will see us or who will find out" Liam said, placing a hand on Louis' cheek.

Louis knew Liam was right. Thing with Harry had been over from the minute he called him someone else's name in bed. Louis tried to pretend this wasn't happening. He had convinced himself that if he tried hard enough, things with Harry could work. That he could fix something that was beyond repair.

He knew he had to end it with Harry, but even if he wasn't in love with him anymore, he still loved him deeply and he knew it wouldn't be easy.

"I want that too." Louis said, placing a soft kiss on Liam's wrist. "I'll tell him."

 

Liam smiled and placed another kiss on Louis' lips.

Louis knew he needed to tell Harry. He knew that this was bound to happen, he just didn't think it would happen so soon.  
~

The next week was anything easy. Louis had tried to think of a way to tell Harry without hurting him. He had to. He loved Liam and Liam loved him.

But hurting Harry was something he never wanted to do.

He sat on his sofa, running over the words he wanted to say over and over til they sounded right, though he was sure there wasn't a correct way to tell your boyfriend of 2 years that you wanted him to move out because you were in love with your mutual best friend.

Harry walked in minutes later, and Louis' throat went dry.

"Hey love" Harry said, placing his keys down.

"Harry, can we talk" Louis said, his voice sounding a bit dry.

"Course, what's up" Harry said, sitting next to Louis on the sofa

"Well.. You know for the past year things haven't been... Right with us" Louis said, all the words he had rehearsed for hours flying out of his head leaving him totally blank.

"Yeah.. But we're fixing it" Harry said, concern now lacing his voice. It made Louis feel sick.

"Yeah, we were. But Harry, sometimes things just aren't meant to be fixed" Louis spoke slowly, willing his voice not to break.

"Louis, what are you saying?" Harry said, his voice now shaky. Louis felt like a pile of bricks had fallen on him.

He wanted to change his mind. He wanted to just forget all this and go back to living with harry and making things work. But he couldn't lie to himself. He couldn't deny everything anymore. Especially not the faint smell of a cologne that wasn't his own filling his nostrils.

"Harry I think we should see other people. And I think you should move out" Louis said finally.

"I- what" Harry said

"I said I think you should move out" Louis repeated.

Images of the past year filled his head. The lies, the cheating, everything Harry had done came crashing down on him like a wave. Everything he pushed away and ignored in the name of making it work hit him and flooded him with pain, anger and sadness.

"Louis I- what did I do? I'll fix it. I'll do better. Whatever it is, tell me and I'll fix it." Harry pleaded, standing up and pulling Louis with him.

"There is no fixing it Harry. We tried. I tried. This whole year I did nothing but try and you didn't do anything but go out and get drunk." Louis said, his anger boiling. "I tried because i didn't want to have another failed relationship. I tried because my mum always said the best things in life are worth fighting for but I'm sick of trying. Im sick of fighting for something that isn't worth saving"

"Is it someone else" Harry asked, his brow furrowing

"What does it matter" Louis said, folding his arms

"Just answer the question" Harry said, his voice taking an angry tone

"So what if there is" Louis said

"What the fuck Louis" Harry said, his voice raising in anger

"You have no room to judge when you stick your dick in anything that will take it" Louis spat

Harry's eyes went wide, his whole demeanor changing

"What, you didn't think I noticed all the time you came home with different cologne or lipstick on your shirt? Or the time you called me some random name while we were in my bed? Do you know how awful I felt every day thinking I wasn't good enough for you, yet I still let you touch me even though I have no idea where you've been?" Louis said, his voice ice cold.

"Louis I'm" Harry started

"Don't even say sorry. It doesn't matter now" Louis said, cutting him off. "Do you know how many nights I stayed up waiting for you to come home and you never did? Do you know how many times I sat here thinking of what I could do to fix this? To fix us, like it was my fault that we weren't working?"

"Lou" Harry said

"No. I tried everything. I tried taking vacations with you that didn't do anything because no matter how many times we went away, you always came back and hopped in the sack with someone else"

"I'll fix it Lou. I'll fix it. I'll do better. No more partying, no more sleeping around. I'll stop all of it. Just... Please. Just don't say it's over. Please don't say it's over" Harry pleaded, dropping to his knees.

Louis' anger melted away, his heart aching for the boy he once loved.

"Harry.. It's been over for a while, just neither of us wanted to admit it. I love you, I think I always will. But im not in love with you anymore" Louis said, looking in to Harry's eyes.

The younger boy looked down to the floor, a tear sliding down his cheek "Okay. Okay, I'll go pack"

Harry stood up, wiping away the stray tears that threatened to fall before heading into the bedroom and starting to pack.

Louis breathed out a heavy sigh, his heart racing and a wave of sadness rushing over him. He didn't want to hurt harry, not after everything they'd been through. They took on the world together and this felt like the end of an era.

Louis thought back on everything that had happened in their 2 year relationship. All the good times they shared and all the bad times. They had a love that could hardly be rivalled and now that was over. But Louis wasn't sad that it was over. He knew Harry had a lot to learn. He had a lot more growing to do. And then there was Liam.

Liam who had seen him cry. Liam who never judged him. Liam who always had a kind word to offer and a shoulder to cry on. Liam who had made him feel things he hadn't felt since he and Harry started dating.

He was sad this chapter was ending, but a new one was waiting for him. A new beginning with Liam.

"Okay, that's everything." Harry said, breaking Louis from his thoughts.

"Key is on the night stand and I'll get the rest of my stuff tomorrow." Harry continued.

Louis nodded at him, offering a sympathetic smile. Louis walked over to him, pulling him into a hug.

"Im so sorry Lou. Im sorry I couldn't be better for you" Harry said, his voice shaky and wet.

"It's okay. We weren't good for each other" Louis said, and he knew it was true.

Louis pulled away and took a step back. Harry picked up his bags, heading toward the door.

With a final look back, Harry said "I love you Louis Tomlinson. I always will" And with that he was gone.

Louis wanted to cry.  
~

There was a low tapping on the door, breaking Louis away from his thoughts.

"Are you okay" Liam said once Louis had opened the door.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm great." Louis said, and it didn't feel like a lie.

"Im sorry Lou.." Liam said, pulling him into a hug.

"Don't be. This is how it's meant to be" Louis said into Liam's shoulder.

Liam pulled away and placed a soft kiss on Louis' lips. Louis kissed back immediately, focusing only on the way Liam's lips felt against his own.

This felt right. It felt good and natural and like it should. It felt like everything Louis hadn't felt in a long time and he never wanted it to end.

Louis deepened their kiss, placing his hands in Liam's hair and tugging slightly. Liam moaned against his lips, holding Louis hips and backing him into the sofa.

Louis fell backwards with Liam on top of him and laughed. Everything felt right again.

"I love you Liam" Louis said, stroking his thumb against Liam's jawline

"I love you Louis" Liam said back, pressing his lips against Louis' again.

Liam kissed back, pressing his hips into Louis'. Louis moaned low in his throat.

"Bedroom" Liam said, his voice now rough.

Louis nodded, rolling out from under Liam. Pulling him up with him, they headed to the bedroom.  
~

Louis licked a stripe over Liam's cock, a low groan slipping from the older boys lips as his hands tangled in Louis' hair.

"Fuck Lou" Liam moaned

"Such a dirty mouth there Payno" Louis smirked, his tongue flicking over the sensitive head

"Shut up" Liam said, tugging Louis' hair.

Louis let out a tiny yelp and laughed before taking Liam's dick in slowly. Inch by inch, Louis sank down slower til the tip hit the back of his throat.

"Fuck, you look so pretty like that" Liam hummed out, trying to keep his hips from thrusting up.

Louis hummed a sound of approval before pulling off to the tip, giving tiny kitten licks to it. Liam's eyes fluttered shut, his grip on Louis' hair tightening significantly.

Louis let out a low groan before taking all of Liam in again, bobbing his head slowly. Liam thrusted his hips to match Louis' movements, curses and moans falling from his lips. As Louis picked up speed, so did Liam's thrusts. He could feel himself hit the back of Louis' throats, causing him to gag a bit. That alone almost drove Liam over the edge.

Louis hummed around him, working past his gag reflex to take Liam all the way down. Liam saw stars, his vision blurring at the edges and a layer of sweat building over his torso. His legs were shaking and he felt a tightness in his stomach that he knew was his orgasm building.

"Lou, stop" Liam groaned

Louis pulled off, his brow furrowing. "What's wrong?"

"Wanna cum in you" Liam panted out.

Louis let out a low groan before nodding and getting on the bed.

"Lie back" Liam said, standing up and reaching for where Louis said the lube and condoms were.

Louis did as he was told, lying on his back and spreading his legs apart. His cock lay against his stomach, painfully hard and leaking. His mind anticipating the way Liam would feel inside him, a thought he's had for longer than he'd like to admit.

He has the real thing now. He gets to have the real thing for as long as he wants and that thought alone makes his heart beat faster.

He watches carefully as Liam pours a generous amount of lube on his fingers, warming it up.

"You okay?" Liam asked, placing soft kisses along Louis' collar and down his torso

"Mhm. Just hurry up, you bloody slow poke" Louis teased, causing Liam to pinch his nipple. Louis gasped, giving Liam a playful glare.

"Be patient or I won't touch you at all" Liam said with a mischievous grin

Liam had a proper dirty side hidden behind his puppy like manner and a mischievous side, something he got from all the time spent with Louis.

"Whatever you say, Leem" Louis said mockingly

Liam chuckled before licking a long stripe over Louis' hole. Louis let out a moan, shivering.

"Please" Louis said, his voice sounding broken.

Liam chuckled again, repeating his action. Louis let out another broken moan, arching his back and tugging at Liam's hair.

Liam spread Louis' legs further, slowly pushing one finger past the rim. Louis whined, rolling his hips up to get more friction.

"Stop moving" Liam ordered and Louis obliged.

Liam pushed the digit in further til it was completely inside. Liam pumped the finger slowly before adding another, stretching Louis open.

Louis moaned and tried to keep his hips still. The sensation was overwhelming. His body felt like it was on fire and he never wanted it to stop.

Liam pumped his fingers at a steady rhythm, scissoring Louis open in the process and adding a third.

"Liam. Liam please. Please Liam I" Louis moaned out as Liam's fingers bumped his prostate

"Okay love." Liam said, pulling his fingers out. Louis whined at the emptiness he felt and looked down at Liam.

Liam rolled the condom on his dick, spreading lube over himself before lining up at Louis' hole.

"You ready love?" Liam asked, placing a kiss on Louis' cheek.

Louis nodded, pulling Liam into a kiss. Liam kissed back, pushing slowly into Louis. He let out as gasp as Liam went inch by inch.

Liam let out a low groan as he bottomed out, keeping his hips still giving Louis time to adjust.

"You still doing okay" Liam asked, his voice strained and shaky.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm great just. Move please" Louis whined.

Liam obliged, pulling out almost completely and thrusting back in slowly. Louis moaned loudly, his fingers digging into the flesh on Liam's back.

"Fuck, Li" He moaned, his lips finding Liam's neck.

Liam rolled his hips, finding a steady rhythm that made Louis' vision flash white. Liam spread Louis' legs farther, giving him a better angle.

Liam picked up his speed, the sound of skin slapping mixing with their moans filling the nearly quiet house.

Liam hit Louis' prostate, causing his vision to blur.

"Liam, fuck, please" Louis whined, moving his hips to match Liam's thrusts.

Liam began stroking Louis in time with his thrusts. Louis' pants became louder and his movements more frantic. Soon, his body stiffened and strings of cum covered Liam's fist and his own chest. Liam groaned out, Louis' hole tightening around him like a vice. With a few more thrusts, he spilled into the condom. Riding out his and Louis' orgasm, he soon collapsed on top of him.

Liam placed soft kisses on Louis' shoulder as Louis hummed and stroked his hair.

"You okay" Liam asked, his breathing still shaky.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fantastic" Louis said with a smile.

"You look absolutely fucked out" Liam said, chuckling.

"What can I say, you wear me out payno" Louis hummed, his voice sleep filled and tired.

Liam smiled, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you Lou"

"Love you too Liam" Louis mumbled out, his eyes getting heavy and falling shut.

Soon they were both in a heavy slumped, wrapped in each other's arms.  
~  
"Louis and Harry of One Direction split. Is bandmate Liam Payne the cause"

"The end of Larry Stylinson. Louis with new man: the bands own Liam Payne"

Article after article passed through Louis' Twitter feed, along with the multiple fans tweeting him, Harry and Liam.

Some of the article were downright nasty, calling Liam a home wrecker and the lot. Liam scrolled through each one, his brow furrowing as his eyes traced the screen.

"Don't listen to them Li" Louis said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Im not its just. I don't like being called something I'm not" Liam said, looking up at Louis

"Hey, I know that. You know that and Harry knows that. Everything is fine babe" Louis said

It'd been a week and a half since Louis and Harry split. Louis told him that Liam and him were a thing and he took it rather well. The rest of the world was another story.

Liam frowned as he scrolled through the feed on Twitter, his shoulders tense.

"Hey, look at me" Louis said and Liam looked up at him curiously

"None of what they say matters. We're together and I love you. Harry and I were doomed from the start and it's over now. You're it for me" Louis said

"Promise?" Liam said, sounding like a pathetic puppy that Louis wanted to kiss. So he did.

"Promise" Louis said against his lips.  
~

Louis stood in the mirror, fixing his tie for what seemed like the millionth time. Everything had to go off without a hitch, being that this was the most important day of his life.

Today was the day he would marry Liam.

He didn't think Liam would propose after only 3 years of dating. He remembers how nervous Liam was, almost dropping the ring a good 5 times before getting the words out. He remembers how Liam looked so scared, as if Louis would even consider saying no.

Louis remembers trying so hard not to cry, but failing miserably. He didn't think he could ever be this happy in his life and yet here he was, about to marry the man he's loved for years.

There was a knock on the door, pulling Louis away from fixing his tie for the 8th time.

"Come in" Louis called, trying to get the single strand of his hair to lay flat.

"Hey" The familiar voice called from behind him.

Louis turned around and smiled, giving Harry a hug. Harry hugged him back, holding him close.

"Nervous?" Harry asked, pulling away and taking a step back.

"Very. And I can't get my fucking hair right" Louis said, messing with it again.

"Here, let me" Harry offered, messing with it.

When Harry was done, the strand stayed in place and Harry smiled.

"You're a life saver" Louis said, breathing a sigh of relief. "You could always manage my hair more than I could"

"Because you're shit at managing your hair" Harry chuckled

Louis threw a pillow at him, missing him by an inch. Harry just smiled at him.

"You look really good Lou" He said after a minute of silence.

"Thanks Haz" Louis said, offering a small smile.

"You know, everyone thought it would be us out there" Harry said, a hint of sadness in his voice

"Yeah.. Even I thought that" Louis said

"It almost was. I was gonna propose to you Lou" Harry added.

"Harry." Louis started

"Wait just. Let me finish." Harry said, taking a deep breath "I loved you for so long Louis. And I was an absolute shit boyfriend, I know that. But I knew I loved you. I knew that I wanted to be with you. And I also knew you deserved better than what I could give you"

Louis listened closely, his heart racing and his throat feeling dry.

"And I told myself that if you hadn't left me yet then you must love me a lot. And I know you did. You showed me what it was to be in love and you showed me what love looked like" Harry continued "And I never deserved you. And I told myself that I was gonna marry you one day. I had the ring picked out and everything."

"Harry i" Louis started again, but Harry held his hand up

"Just. I wanted to make you happy Louis. I wanted nothing more than to make you happy and I couldn't do that. I couldn't stop being selfish long enough to make you happy and you moved on. And I hated myself for a long time. I hated Liam for a long time because he did what I couldn't. He made you smile. He made you happier than I ever did and I hated him. But I don't anymore."

Louis' eyes welled with tears. His heart felt like it was going to explode.

"And he made you happy. That's all I ever wanted for you. You showed me what true love was and you showed me what true heartbreak was. I don't think I'll ever stop loving you Louis, but I'm so happy that you found someone who gives you everything I couldn't. Im so happy you have someone who makes you smile like I wanted to" Harry said "I'm really happy for you and I'm sorry I couldn't be the one to give you this. To give you everything you needed"

"It's okay Harry. Im happy now. Im so happy now. " Louis said, wiping a tear that fell from his eyes.

"Thank you. For everything you gave me." Harry said, pulling Louis into another long embrace.

Louis held on to him, holding him tightly.

"I love you Louis Tomlinson, I always will." Harry whispered

 

Louis let out a laugh, tears still in his eyes. "I know Harry, I know"

"Now let's go get you married" Harry said, a smile on his face.

Louis smiled and nodded, wiping his face and straightening himself out. Soon the music started playing, signaling his entrance.

"That's your cue" Harry said, giving him a smile

Louis nodded giving Harry one last hug before meeting his mom at the entrance.  
~

Liam took Louis hands at the alter, the room filled with their closest friends and family. Niall, Zayn and Harry stood on their side, huge smiles on all their faces as the priest spoke.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husbands. You may now kiss"

Louis smiled and kissed Liam, placing his hands on his cheeks. Liam kissed back, the smile never leaving his face.

Louis glanced over at Harry, who gave him a huge smile. Louis smiled back, turning back to give Liam another kiss.

"I love you Louis Tomlinson-Payne" Liam said, against his lips

"And I love you, Liam Tomlinson- Payne" Louis said, pinching Liam side.

Liam laughed and swatted his hand away, taking it and lacing their fingers together as they walked down the isle as husbands.

This felt right to Louis. This was where he was supposed to be. Here with Liam, holding hands and building a life together. Everything felt easy with Liam. Everything felt natural and special. He still got butterflies when Liam kissed him. Still felt the spark ignite under his skin when Liam touched him. Everything still felt new and amazing.

Louis loved Liam.

He figured he'd always hold a special place for Harry in his heart. Harry was his first love, but Liam was his now. His forever. Liam was what he needed. What he wanted. Liam was where he was meant to be and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> TUMBLR: clivecalderofficial 
> 
> Sorry for making harry a bit of a douche here but I hope you liked it anyway


End file.
